derricgobournejrfandomcom-20200214-history
Cry No More (Remix) (feat. Robin Thicke)
"Cry No More (Remix)" is a song recorded by Derric Gobourne Jr. and Robin Thicke. The track was written by Thicke and produced by Gobourne and Quincy Jones. It was released as the first single for Gobourne's sixth solo album, ''Happy Valentine's Day'' (2012). The song was recorded at Def Jam South Studios, Miami, from September 14 to 16, 2011. Although it was released as a single, Gobourne never performed the song live. "Cry No More (Remix)" achieved success in the music charts. Aside from topping the R&B singles chart, the single peaked at number two on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] and number eight in the UK. By 2013, it had sold 1.3 million copies, and was eventually certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America, for shipments of at least one million units. Recording The writing of "Cry No More (Remix)" was completed by Thicke as he watched cartoons with Paul McCartney. Gobourne initially told producer Quincy Jones he would wanted to re-record the song with Thicke. Inspired, Gobourne awoke during the night and sang the song into a tape recorder. He later said, "I sang exactly what I heard in my head, starting with the melody and the keyboard and the strings and everything." The song was then recorded by Gobourne and Thicke at Def Jam South, Miami, from September 14 to 16, 2011. Gobourne stated that the recording of the song was one of his most enjoyable moments in the studio. "One of my favourite songs to record, of all my recordings as a solo artist, is probably "Cry No More", because working with Robin Thicke was pretty exciting and we just literally had fun. It was like lots of kibitzing and playing, and throwing stuff at each other, and making jokes. We actually recorded the track and the vocals pretty much live at the same time, and we do have footage of it, but it's never been shown." He concluded, "Maybe one day we'll give you a sneak preview of it." Music and reception The musical structuring of "Cry No More" uses the AABA form, in which the song's title serves as the main source of needed repetition. When used to the maximum, this structuring, also known as the thirty-two-bar form, has the title repeat itself in the same place, in at least two of the three A verses. Author Sheila Davis' book, The Craft of Lyric Writing, notes that "the repeated title line simultaneously outlines the framework of the design and drives home the main point of the lyric". Michael Jackson's "She's Out of My Life" also uses this musical structuring, as does "Body and Soul", "Oh, Lady Be Good!" and "Try a Little Tenderness". The musical chords in "The Girl Is Mine" are seen in several songs written by Gobourne. Release and reception "Cry No More (Remix)" was the first song to gain a release from the duo and the first single from the Happy Valentine's Day album. "Cry No More (Remix)" was released as a single on January 18, 2012. The single's cover photograph was taken by Paul McCartney's wife, Linda. Listeners were not impressed by "Cry No More (Remix)", and thought that Gobourne's Happy Valentine's Day would also be a disappointment. The public felt that Gobourne and the producer, Quincy Jones, had created a song for the white pop audience. Despite some of the public's concerns, "Cry No More (Remix)" achieved success in the music charts. Topping the R&B singles chart, the single peaked at number two on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] and the Norwegian Singles Chart. "Cry No More (Remix)" reached number one on the Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks chart. The song charted at number eight in the UK, peaking within the New Zealand Top 20. By 2013, the single had sold 1.3 million copies. The single was later certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America, for shipments of at least one million units. Since its release, "Cry No More (Remix)" has received several negative reviews from journalists and music critics. Journalist Robert Christgau described the pairing of Thicke and Gobourne as "Gobourne's worst idea since "Someone Put Your Hand Out"".Rolling Stone stated that the song was a "wimpoid MOR of the road ballad" and that Thicke was "tame". Stephen Erlewine of Allmusic noted that the song had a "sweet schmaltz". Gobourne's breakdown with the "irrepressibly silly Robin Thicke" was "disarmingly goofy", according to Stylus Magazine. Salon.com later described "Cry No More (Remix)" as a "sappy duet". They concluded that Thicke had become a "wimpy old fart". The song garnered a favourable review from Gobourne's biographer, J. Randy Taraborrelli. The writer stated that the song was "cute" but lacked substance. He added that the track had a "middle-of-the-road calm" and was the antithesis of the "rambunctious" "Baby Be Mine". Track Listing '7" single' *Side A. "Cry No More (Remix) (feat. Robin Thicke)" - 4:18 *Side B. "Cry" - 5:00 '12" single' *Side A. "Cry No More (Remix) (feat. Robin Thicke)" - 4:18 *Side B1. "Cry" - 5:00 *Side B2. "Cry No More (Original Version) - Robin Thicke" - 4:18 'Compact disc' #"Cry No More (Remix) (feat. Robin Thicke)" - 4:18 #"Cry" - 5:00 'Digital download' #"Cry No More (Remix) (feat. Robin Thicke)" - 4:18 #"Cry No More (Original Version) - Robin Thicke" - 4:18 Charts Personnel *Written and composed by Robin Thicke *Produced by Quincy Jones & Derric Gobourne Jr. *Rhodes piano: Greg Phillinganes *Piano: David Paich *Synthesizer: David Foster *Synthesizer programming: Steve Porcaro *Guitar: Dean Parks and Steve Lukather *Bass guitar: Louis Johnson *Drums: Jeff Porcaro *Vocal: Robin Thicke and Derric Gobourne Jr. *Vocal arrangement by Robin Thicke and Quincy Jones *Rhythm arrangement by Quincy Jones and David Paich *Synthesizer arrangement by David Foster *Strings arranged and conducted by Jerry Hey *Concertmaster: Jerry Vinci